Generally, emotions of an individual or a user find manifestations through facial expressions of the user. The facial expressions of the user are generated by contractions of facial muscles, which results in temporally deformed facial features such as eye lids, eye brows, nose, lips and skin texture, often revealed by wrinkles and bulges. For most users, the changes in the facial features are brief, lasting for a few seconds, but rarely more than five seconds or less than 250 milliseconds (ms). The duration for which the changes in the facial features last is a very individualistic parameter and varies widely from user to user. This makes ascertaining the emotions of the user through facial features a challenging task.